Morton
Morton (モートン Mōton) is a bachelor in Pretty Country: Land of Greenery. Morton is a quiet, jolly, and generally down-to-earth kind of boy. He is appreciative of people who try and work hard, but also has a soft spot for more gentle personality, which brings out his inner need to care for the people around them. Ironically, he sometimes so caught up with his work and taking care of others, that he sometimes forgets to take care of himself. Morton works at the clinic six days a week for the people of Botany Hills. He is very caring, and is very much concerned about doing a good job as a doctor. He always seems to be focused on his work, but not much else, and is often under stress to succeed. Morton feels frustrated with patients. If the player faints from doing too much work, they will wake up at Clover Clinic. He has a pet owl named Hootie that lives inside its cage, hanging above the ceiling at his room. 'Schedule' Morton is very easy to find because he rarely ventures out from the Clinic. However, he goes to the bar in evening. On Sundays (the Clinic's day off), he can be found at the park or around Mansion Area. If the player marries Morton, he will move in to player's home. He still continue to work at Clover Clinic to visit his family. On Sundays, he can be found at the Deity Area. If Aurelia marries Morton, she will move in with him. Morton keeps the same schedule as he did before married. On days with Rainy weather, Morton stays inside home whether he is single or married. 'Before Married / After Married to Aurelia' 'After Married to the Player' 'Gifts' Chamomile = Can be picked on the ground year round. Opera Cake = Flour + Egg + Butter + Chocolate. Brown Cafe will seel this recipe for 1500 Cash. 'Heart Events' 1 Heart Event *Walk from Rosemary Park to Deity Area *15:00 to 18:00 *Not on Sunday *Sunny weather *Morton has 10,000 HP or more Morton will ask if the player has come for a rest, as this area is a good place to relax. It is also healthy to have conversations with other people. He has noticed that a lot of people come to visit the park, and everyone in the hills is so healthy! Morton becomes saddened by the fact that not everybody in the world is like that, as there are many who have incurable diseases or are physically handicapped. It is their job as doctors to help these people. Choice 1: That's beautiful. Result: +1500 HP with Morton Morton appreciates your words because they're very encouraging. We've been talking for a while, and he hopes the player was able to relax. Choice 2: You can't make a difference. Result: -1000 HP with Morton 2 Heart Event *Walk into the Clinic *8:00 to 11:00 *Not on Sunday *Sunny weather *Morton has 20,000 HP or more *Hermann has 5000 HP or more *Felicity has 5000 HP or more *Rini has 5000 HP or more *You have seen 1 Heart Event Walk into the clinic and the clinic staff will welcome you. Morton can tell you are not here for an exam so he guesses one is just here for a visit. Hermann then gets the idea that Morton and Rini might tire if they study too hard, so perhaps the three of us should head off to the beach. It'll be refreshing! Morton normally goes to the pond to relax, but he's willing to try something new. Choice 1: No thanks. Result: -2000 HP with Morton, -1000 HP with the other three participants That's too bad. The clinic staff ask you to leave. Choice 2: Let's go to the beach! Result: +2000 HP with Morton, +1000 HP with the other three participants Rini wants to stay and study a little bit more. Morton decides to stay too but Rini convinces him to go. At the beach, Morton really does like how pretty and refreshing the it is. Lately, he has been using his Minus Ion with great, relaxing results. He asks if there are other good things for your body, so suggest it's good to move. *'Choice A:' I get a lot of exercise = Positive Answer Morton knows running around the hills you do is good for your health, but don't overdo it else you will get sick and he gives one a massage. Back at the clinic Felicity asks if her son feels refreshed. Morton felt fine after 10 minutes, and he thanks the player for accompanying him. *'Choice B:' Not really. = Negative Answer Exercise is very good. You just don't understand his response. 3 Heart Event *Walk into the Clinic *8:00 to 11:00 *Not on Sunday *Sunny weather *Morton has 30,000 HP or more *Hermann has 5000 HP or more *Felicity has 5000 HP or more *Rini has 5000 HP or more *You have seen 1 Heart Event The staff welcome you to Clover Clinic, although Hermann is actually on his way out. The doctor is heading off to the Mansion. Rini wants to come along with him and so does Morton, but Hermann and Felicity Morton to stay. How about he spend time with you instead? It would be bad if all 3 of them left so Hardy would like Trent to stay behind. Now that the two of us are alone, Morton tries to think of some sort of conversation topic. He asks what kind of things do you like and not like to eat. Choice 1: I eat balanced meals. Result: +3000 HP with Morton Morton will be pleased. Meals are very important! If you did not eat nutritiously your body might break down, but do not overdo it. Morton is glad to see that you seem pretty healthy and energetic. He begins mumbling to himself about his feelings but tells you it's nothing. Choice 2: I just eat what tastes good. Result: -3000 HP with Morton That's not good because you are not a child anymore. Just sticking to the things you like could take its toll on your health. Morton says that the player needs to keep track of what's going on into her body. As a doctor, it pains him to see an increase in unhealthy people. Hermann, Felicity, and Rini quickly return. Apparently Sierra was busy and the woman drove them away. Rini thought Morton might find their return amusing, but that is not the case. 4 Heart Event *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Not on Sunday (the cafe will be closed) *Sunny weather *Morton has 40,000 HP or more *You have seen the 3 Heart Event *You are going steady with Morton As the player awakes from her bed, she is greeted by Ørjan, who hopes we could have a picnic later on if you're free. He will ask one to meet him at Rosemary Park. Meet Morton inside the cafe at 16:00. When you arrive, the two of us will start having a conversation. Fernando pulls out a red pearl from his pocket, and asks if the player likes it. Answering "How beautiful!" will gain +5000 HP. At the end of evening, he will thank for the time you've spent with him, and the event ends. Standing Fernando up or rejecting his date will result -4000 HP. 'Marriage and Children' To get married, you must complete the game's main storyline, have a marriage candidate at 6 Hearts, upgrade to Level 2 House (the last), and get the Flower Jewel. The wedding will take place at the Church one week later. The player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Dimitri the priest will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back to your house. Regardless of whether it is a boy or girl, the children you get from marrying Morton will have black hair, green eyes, and a skin that looks slightly tanned. 'Rival Events' 1 Heart (Acquaintance) *Walk from House Area to Rosemary Park *12:00 to 13:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny or Snowy weather *Morton (Boy Player) or Aurelia (Girl Player) has 1 Heart ONLY Morton and Aurelia introduce themselves. 2 Hearts (Friend) *Clover Clinic *8:00 to 11:00 *Not Thursday or Sunday *Sunny weather *Morton (Boy Player) or Aurelia (Girl Player) has 2 Hearts ONLY Aurelia will be feeling tired for all of the work she does at the clinic, and Morton will tell her not to overwork herself. After all, he worries about her, and needs her to help run the Clinic. Aurelia is a little disappointed that Morton only sees her as a nurse, and that he doesn't seem to understand that Aurelia may have feelings for him. 3 Hearts (Untold Feelings) *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Weather must be Sunny *Any day of the week *Morton (Boy Player) or Aurelia (Girl Player) has 3 Hearts ONLY *You have completed the game's whole storyline If the player is female and upon leaving her house in the morning, Aurelia confides about her crush on Fernando. Because we are friends, she asks for their advice. An option to encourage her to pursue her crush will become available, but if the player wants to marry Morton themselves, discourage her. Encouraging Aurelia will make her relieved, and you can continue to work towards the couple's relationship. This same event happens reversely if the player is a male. 4 Hearts (Proposal) *Beach *7:00 to 10:00 *Not Thursday or Sunday *Sunny weather *Morton (Boy Player) or Aurelia (Girl Player) has 4 Hearts ONLY Morton approaches Aurelia on the beach. When she asks why he comes here, Morton will mumble nervously about Aurelia's family at first, but then admits that he loves her. Aurelia will be flattered as Morton continues to explain why he wants her by his side. The two will exchange feelings and agree to be husband and wife. Morton and Aurelia will get married 7 days later after this event. 'Rival Marriage' One week later, Morton and Aurelia will appear in the player's dream upon going to bed, asking that he/she must attend their wedding. The date will be mentioned, as well as time. Wedding ceremony always at 10:00. On the wedding date, walk into Church to see Morton and Aurelia's wedding. It is very similar to the player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. Rival Child 4-5 days after Morton and Aurelia's wedding ceremony, the two will end up having a son named Jet. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Land of Greenery characters Category:Males Category:Bachelors